Six Characters in Search of Suzumiya Haruhi
by Michael S. Repton
Summary: He was an ordinary high-school boy. She was a time-travelling bunny-suited magical girl. Need I make it any more obvious?
1. Act I Chapter 1

**(o)**

**Six Characters in Search of Suzumiya Haruhi**

a _Suzumiya Haruhi_ fan fiction by Michael S. Repton

**Act One: Mikuru**

**1**

I can't really tell you how it all started. It's not that it's classified; it's just that my memory is so vague. I was living in an apartment that I rented from Suzuki Yuusuke, the owner of Suzuki Stationery. But I can't tell you anything about how I came to be living there, or even how I came to the city, or where I grew up before then. I suppose that I must have had a different life, once. But I couldn't remember things ever being any different. When I tried to look back, it was like standing between two mirrors and seeing nothing but a never-ending line of reflections.

It's not that I felt any kind of lack or regret over not having a past. When life stretches on and each day is the same as the one before and the one before that, you just get on with things as best you can, and don't worry about big questions that are never going to be answered.

I lived and worked in the Iwaigawa Shopping Strip, deep in the heart of the city.

What city?

I don't know. Everyone just referred to it as "the city". Do you have a name for the universe?

Every morning, I got up and put on my work clothes, a tight-fitting red suit with bunny ears and black tights with a cotton tail. My morning job was at the greengrocer's, Morimura Produce. I liked that shop. It was very pleasant to be surrounded by so many different colours and scents, to feel that in the drab world there was one little corner that was full of life. There were fruit and vegetables of all varieties: apples and oranges and mangoes and strawberries and cabbages and mushrooms and lots more besides. And each morning when I arrived at work, the owner, Morimura Kiyozumi, would tell me which produce was on sale that day, and I would stand outside with a sign and call out to the long line of shoppers passing through the strip, "Sorry to bother you when you're so busy... um... for one hour only, we have a half-price special on Napa cabbages!"

And much less than an hour later, the Napa cabbages would be gone.

The customers seemed to be fond of me. They would always look round towards me as they drifted into the shop, and greet me with a smile. Even Kenta, the boy who came every morning with a cart from our suppliers, would stop and call out, "Keep up the good work, Mikuru-chan!"

And I would glance upwards and blush, adjust my bunny ears to stop them falling off, and fumble out a faint "Thank you!"

And then when it came to one o'clock, I would go into the back of the shop and bow to Morimura-san; and he would give me a broad grin, showing off his missing tooth, as he handed over the envelope containing that day's pay. He would say he was sorry that it wasn't very much, and I would blush as red as the beetroots we sold, and stammer, "No, I'm the one who should apologise! All I do is stand there... I'm sorry it's all I can do!"

And Morimura would shake his head and smile kindly. "But by standing there, you're drawing in the customers and keeping us in business. I can't thank you enough, Mikuru-chan."

I didn't really understand him; but I knew that he would never let me refuse the money, so I took it and ran off to the shop of Kumai, the butcher, where I would have lunch before starting my afternoon job. Then, after another four hours of drawing in customers, I would retire, exhausted, to my apartment above Suzuki Stationery, and have a simple supper before lying down to sleep for the night.

Sometimes I felt a little helpless. Sometimes, as I lay in bed and waited for sleep, I wished I could have a talent, that I could be smart or brave or beautiful and _do_ something for the world; but when I got up the next day and Morimura greeted me with a smile and a pat on the back, then I would feel I wasn't doing so badly after all. Life, to quote one of Suzuki-san's wise sayings, isn't something you can get outside of and change. It's just _there_.

And then, one day, everything did change.

I was standing outside Morimura's shop as usual. It was a cold and quiet day; as I looked towards the end of the shopping strip and the boundary of my little world, I could see a dull and featureless sky outside. No birds; no kites or balloons; not even a patch of sunlight broke the monotony. On days like that, we would always get fewer customers, and they would be less inclined to smile, more inclined to make their purchases in a hurry and move on. I tried not to let the mood get to me, but as the hours passed and the sky refused to lighten, it was hard to feel cheerful.

And then _they_ came into the shop. I'd been there long enough to get to know the regular customers, so I knew at once that these three girls were first-time visitors. They were in a tight huddle, chattering to each other; they hardly seemed to notice me. I called out, "Sorry to bother you... we have a sale on red onions today..."

They stopped, and turned round towards me. The girl in the middle was the tallest and most beautiful of the three, with elegant long hair. Her mouth twitched upwards into a faint smile. But the other two stood still for a moment, and then the girl with short black hair burst into fits of helpless laughter.

I faced them and smiled. I didn't know how else to respond.

"Noriko, that's quite rude," the long-haired girl said to her friend.

"Heh... sorry," said Noriko. "I just couldn't help it. I mean, just look at that costume!"

"I think it's cute. Don't you think so, Hanako?"

Hanako, a plump girl with ginger hair, just snorted and turned to gaze at the cauliflowers.

The three girls left a few minutes later, with a large bag of cauliflowers. I tried to put them out of my mind; I was sure I would not be seeing them again. But much to my surprise, the long-haired girl came back into the shop two minutes later, alone. She gave me a warm smile and bowed.

"I'm sorry for my friends," she said, very politely. "They can't help it, you know. They're just girls."

"Oh... that's quite all right!" I stammered. "I mean... it's not important at all."

"I think everyone's important," said the girl. "Humans are such diverse and fascinating creatures."

I stared at her. I really had no idea how to respond to this.

She tilted her head and looked at me quizzically. "Don't you think so?"

"Um... I suppose so..."

"I see," she said.

There was silence for a while. She stood still; she wasn't staring at me or anything like that, but I still felt uncomfortable, and found myself wishing she would go away. I shouldn't think like that. I'm not supposed to.

"It must be a difficult job," she said at last. "Do you get the chance to go out much at all?"

"Um... not really..."

"No? That's a shame." She paused thoughtfully. "Would you like to come out with me this evening?"

"Really?"

She laughed. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it."

"But... why?"

"I like going out with my friends. Don't you?"

"I... don't really have friends. I mean, Suzuki-san is very kind to me..."

"I'm sure he is," said the girl. "But someone like you needs some friends her own age. I tell you what, would you like me to be your friend?"

Startled, I took a step back, and then looked up into her eyes. They were sweet, gentle blue eyes, and she had such a kindly smile. "That would be nice," I said.

"Great!" Her eyes sparkled. "I'm sorry if I sound pushy. I just like to see people smiling."

"I can smile..."

She stepped closer, and lowered her voice. "I know you put on a smile for the customers, but it's not really the same thing, is it? Why don't you come out tonight and enjoy yourself – then you can _really_ smile!"

"Well..." I stopped. Again, I just didn't know what to say. It's not that I _didn't_ want to go out, either. I was feeling new emotions that I wasn't used to feeling, and didn't know how to process them.

"What time do you finish work?" said the girl.

"At six."

"All right, then. Meet me at the entrance to the strip at six. You'll be there, won't you?"

"Yes."

"You're sure of that? Or do we need to pinky promise?"

"I'll be there," I said.

"All right, then!" she said with a broad grin. "See you tonight!"

She swung around and was about to head out, when she remembered something. She turned towards me.

"Oh, my name's Asakura, by the way," she said. "Asakura Ryouko."

* * *

By six o'clock, the sun had sunk behind the mountains that surrounded the city; but it was still there, invisible in the distance, casting a grey aura over the world that would linger for some hours before night finally descended. The crowds of casual shoppers were gone, and the strip was nearly empty. A grey cat prowled around in search of leftovers. A young couple strolled past, arm in arm, as if they had drifted in like a leaf going wherever the wind takes it. An elderly man sat propped against the wall, snoozing. Every so often, a bicycle rattled past, ridden by a middle-aged woman with bulbous supermarket bags sprouting out around her. The heat of the day had faded, and the cool evening air brought in new smells: flowers in the gardens along the side streets, and freshly poured beer. As I walked from Kumai-san's to the strip's entrance, I passed the bars where the old-timers got together for their karaoke evenings. A faint wisp of music wafted its way through the doors. I could not hear the words; but it was the sound of people opening their hearts to each other, and some of the warmth came out and touched me.

Ryouko was there, precisely on time. At the moment I emerged onto the main road, she appeared in the distance, waving as she hurried towards me.

"Good evening!" she called out.

"G... good evening, Asakura-san!"

"No need to be so formal. You can call me Ryouko. Oh, and I didn't get your name?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm Asahina Mikuru..."

She looked at me with round eyes. "What a lovely name!"

"You really think so?"

"I certainly do."

"Well... no-one's ever said that to me before."

"What a shame." She smiled. "I think it's quite charming. Shall we get going?"

"Yes! Um... where are we going?"

With a sweep of her hand, she indicated the road stretching out until it disappeared into the mountains. On either side of it were houses arrayed in erratic blocks, at first distinct, but as they shrunk into the distance, they seemed to melt together into a grey mist. I turned from side to side, looking for a flash of colour, anything that would suggest a point to make for; but I saw nothing.

"What is there to do there?" I asked.

Ryouko slowly looked round and gazed into my eyes and grinned. I stepped back, unsettled.

"You've never been into the city before?"

"I'm sorry. I have a very simple life..."

"Why are you sorry?" she said merrily. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Are you happy with your life?"

"I... I suppose so..."

"You've never really wanted anything different?"

"Not that I can think of..."

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "You've never felt the urge to – you know – shake things up a little?"

There was silence for a moment.

"I don't really know what you mean."

She chuckled. "Well, then! How about I show you?"

She took my arm and led me down the road, humming contentedly as we went along. I fell readily into step with her. It had been a hard day at work, and it was pleasant to forget my weariness for a while and stroll along with no particular purpose, just letting Ryouko lead me wherever she chose.

The road dipped, and the buildings rose high all around us, until the view was blocked in all directions except the straight line that stretched ahead of us – and, when I looked back, behind us too. The entrance to the shopping strip was already invisible; lost, perhaps, among so many buildings that looked identical. And if the strip could disappear like that, so easily – how many more hidden worlds might there be under the blank façades? I felt suddenly small and insignificant, like an ant emerging from its burrow and seeing the world for the first time.

Ryouko seemed to be untroubled. I supposed that she had walked down this road so many times that she no longer felt the strangeness. It was part of her world, just as my life in the shopping strip was part of mine.

Every now and then a side road opened up, and I saw for a moment a line that ran up the hill and came to an abrupt stop, leaving whatever twists and turns lay beyond my line of sight as a mystery. Then, as my eyes strayed upwards, I felt Ryouko tugging me along, and just as quickly, the side road vanished again.

At last Ryouko stopped, and turned down a road to the left. "Not much further now," she said. It looked like every other road we had passed, and I had no idea how she knew it was the right one; but she seemed to know.

The sky above us was darkening, and the gleam of the streetlights seemed to grow stronger as it pushed back against the shroud that threatened to spread over it. A strong white light came from a gap in the buildings on the right-hand side of the road; it seemed almost solid, like a magical gateway. But when we reached it, Ryouko turned towards it, and I stopped and gasped.

A paved street had appeared ahead of us. It ran between two rows of neat little shops, each one with a lamp hanging outside. These formed two perfectly regular lines that ran towards each other, until in the distance all the lights merged into a wild blur. Above this, a tower rose into the darkness, I could not tell how far away. Its sides gleamed with tiny lights that ran in spirals around it like ribbons; they tapered towards each other and almost met, but then blossomed out into a globe of glowing colour that hung in the night sky like a beacon.

And the sounds and smells! How can I describe them? It was like stepping into a new world: all at once the roar of traffic from the main road behind us vanished, and we were surrounded by people walking and talking and laughing and shouting and singing. Food was frying in stalls along the street, and the vendors called out to attract customers. Many scents mingled into a web of interweaving threads, making a rich texture like nothing I had ever smelled before; I stopped, fascinated, trying to unravel them and pick out what each one was, but I could not.

"Isn't it marvellous?" said Ryouko.

"It's... amazing," was all I could find to say.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She span round and grinned like a child letting off her excitement before opening her Christmas presents. "Come on in!"

And she grabbed my hand and practically ran down the street. At regular intervals there were arches overhead; their undersides were lit up, and the light reflected in the white tiles below us, forming a complete circle that encased us in a shimmering aura.

We came to a halt at an intersection, where another paved street led away, and another crowd of young people were drifting up and down. Where the streets met, there was a bit more space, and Ryouko stopped to take a deep breath, letting the atmosphere flow into her and energise her. I noticed that many of the people seemed to know Ryouko; they stopped and smiled and bowed to her before floating on.

"Are those your friends, Ryouko-san?" I asked.

"I'm very popular in these parts," she laughed. "Everyone wants to be my friend."

"They don't seem to like me very much," I said. No-one was bowing or smiling towards me. A couple of the girls stopped and glanced in my direction, made an unfriendly grimace, and turned away.

"Just ignore them," said Ryouko. "They're just jealous because I'm spending time with you."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it, all right?"

She gave me such a friendly smile that I couldn't help feeling cheerful again. Then she led me over to a café that stood overlooking the intersection; it had an array of outside tables, most of them for just two people. We sat opposite each other, and a waitress appeared at Ryouko's side.

I didn't even hear what Ryouko ordered; the chatter all around us was deafening. It was like being in a forest, surrounded by the cries of cicadas.

The waitress disappeared, and almost instantly, two milkshakes appeared on the table. Ryouko pushed one over towards me, and leant forward and she sipped hers, and gazed deep into my eyes.

"What is it, Mikuru?" she said. "Something's troubling you."

"Well..." I sat silent for a long time, struggling to put my thoughts into words. "I just..."

"Yes?"

"I just don't know _why_ you're spending time with me," I said, staring down at the bubbling surface of my drink. "I'm not an interesting person... there are so many other people who want some of your time..."

"Oh, but I find you very interesting, Asahina Mikuru," she said. "You've lived such a sheltered life, up until now... it's a unique opportunity to see what you make of the world. This should be intriguing."

"_I, also, am intrigued._"

Startled, I looked up to see who had spoken. The voice was quiet, emotionless; I wasn't even sure whether it was male or female. But the small person looking out from under the hood of her duffel coat was certainly a girl. She stood back from the table, and the crowd seemed to flow around her as though no-one else could see her.

"Do I know you?" said Ryouko.

"Uncertain. The effects of dimensional transference may have instabilised the correspondence of internal data structures."

I blinked, and looked at Ryouko to see whether she understood this strange answer.

She just smiled. "Why don't you sit down and have a drink with us?"

"I have accomplished my purpose. For now, I shall withdraw." She turned away. Just before she melted back into the crowd, she glanced round and said, "We shall meet again, Asahina Mikuru."

"H... hey!" I called out. "How do you know my name?"

She made no reply. The grey of her duffel coat blended into the haze of the streetlights, and she was gone.


	2. Act I Chapter 2

**(o)**

**Six Characters in Search of Suzumiya Haruhi – Act One**

**2  
**

Every night after that, my visions dreams were haunted by visions of those floodlit streets. I stood, lost, amid a crowd of giggling girls in school uniforms, all huddled together in threes and fours and fives; and if one of them chanced to look round and catch sight of me, they would burst into hysterical laughter that echoed in my ears for long afterwards. I wandered round aimlessly, looking from side to side all the time, hoping desperately to spot Ryouko amongst the crowd. The image of her sleek hair and smooth skin was so deeply engraved on my mind that I knew I only had to catch the slightest glimpse of her, and I would know her at once.

I could not call out; if I tried, my voice was lost in all the commotion. And then, slicing through the layers of chatter like a knife, I heard again the strange girl's voice: "_I, also, am interested._" But she was not there.

I started to run. That voice pricked the edge of my mind like walking past a bed of nettles, and I had to get away. I ran, heedless of the heads that started to turn all around me, the stares and the laughter and the pointing fingers. I could get away from them, if I ran fast enough. But no matter how much I tried to dodge, I kept bumping into people and bouncing off them like a pachinko ball. I was bruised, bewildered and terrified.

And then I saw her. Ryouko was up ahead, in the middle of a swarm of admirers, including boys and girls. I slid to a halt and drooped, panting heavily. She was just ahead of me, and I couldn't even summon up the strength to call out to her.

Then I felt a touch on my shoulder, and I looked up, a surge of relief and gratitude flooding through me. She had spotted me after all! And she had pushed her way out through the crowd to come over to me.

"Mikuru-chan!" Her tone was full of kindness and concern. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I had to..."

"You really shouldn't be here at this hour. It's not safe for someone like you."

Her words floated past me. I didn't know what she meant.

"Ryouko-chan, I had to see you..."

She lifted me upright and looked me over with a worried expression. Then she glanced around and made hesitant movements as if trying to make up her mind.

"We can't talk here," she said. "Come this way."

She took my hand and led me rapidly away. Her huddle of admirers turned to watch, but she gave them a quick wave and then moved on. And somehow, we were drifting down the street together as easily as if it were empty. The rows of lights stretched out endlessly ahead of us. And then, far in the distance I saw the gleaming tower, its lights spiralling up as it stretched out like a curious finger reaching into the night sky.

"Ryouko-chan?"

"What is it? There's no time for talking!"

"The Tower... is that where we're going?"

She didn't answer. She came to a halt so abruptly that I ran straight into her. I shuddered and caught my breath. There was a soft yellow light scratching at my eyes that was not the bright lights of the street. I was awake, staring up at the ceiling of my room in Suzuki-san's apartment, and dawn had caught me by surprise.

* * *

Morimura noticed that I wasn't my usual self as soon as I arrived at work. As usual, I went into the back of the store with him and waited for him to tell me what was on sale that day. Instead he looked hard at me and frowned.

"Is something the matter, Mikuru-chan?"

"Oh no, not at all," I said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Mikuru-chan... I won't ask, but I hope you know you can always tell me if something's bothering you."

"Um..."

I stared at the floor. I wanted to ask his advice, but I just didn't know where to start. I hardly knew what was bothering me. There was the strange girl; but there was no reason to think I would ever meet her again. The reactions of the girls hardly bothered me; and besides, it had only been a dream. But perhaps the dream meant that I wasn't satisfied with my life, that I _wanted_ people to react to me as they reacted to Ryouko... but how could I explain such a vague feeling?

I decided to approach the subject from an angle.

"Morimura-san," I faltered, "is... is there a tall tower anywhere near here, that you know of?"

He certainly did. His eyes bulged, and his jaw hung open at a crooked angle. "Now, Mikuru-chan," he said quietly, "wherever did you hear about that?"

"Oh... I think a friend might have mentioned it..."

"A friend?" He stared at me. "I didn't know you had any friends. But I'm glad."

"Really? Um... thanks!"

He took a deep breath. "You don't want to go near the Tower, Mikuru-chan. That's a bad place."

"Bad?"

"Yeah." He turned away.

"Why... why is it bad?"

He shook his head. "Trust me. You're better off staying away."

I think it was the first time Morimura had ever refused to tell me something. He moved to fetch my sign down from the shelf. I just stood there, feeling cold.

"Ryouko-chan doesn't think it's bad," I blurted out.

Morimura stopped and looked round. "Ryouko?"

"Yes... she's a friend."

"A new friend?"

"Yes!" I felt my eyes swelling with tears. An unreasonable rage was bubbling up inside me, even though I knew Morimura only ever wanted me to be happy.

Morimura brought down the sign, and stood holding it for a long while, as I waited for him to give it to me. At last he said, "You can't trust everyone you meet, Mikuru-chan."

I had to get away. It felt as if he were trying to spoil the good feeling I got from being with Ryouko.

"Thank you, I'll take that," I said, grabbbing the sign. I didn't know how else to express my hurt. I hate arguing. I didn't want to upset him. So I just got out of the room as quickly as I could.

Morimura was busy in the office all morning, and we didn't speak to each other again until I went in to collect my wages. I found him sitting at his desk as usual, but he didn't look up to say goodbye to me. Maybe he just couldn't find the right words either.

Evening came, and I was walking back from my job at Kumai's. My heart felt like a leaden weight dragging me down. Walking down the shopping strip, it might as well not have been my home; nothing felt familiar any more. The same smells wafted out from the closed shutters; the same old men hung about on the corners, arguing about the same old things; the same bicycles rattled past as middle-aged women rode home with their shopping. And now, for the first time, I began to wonder where they lived, what sort of homes they were returning to. I began to picture how it would feel to arrive home, exhausted by the strenuous ride, to find a son or daughter waiting at the door to greet me with a soulful smile. I heard the singers in the karaoke bars, at the end of a hard day's work, glad that they always had each other; and I wondered how they had first met, what adventures they had lived through together, the love they shared and celebrated.

And, before I knew it, I found myself drifting towards the door. The outside air was cool and refreshing. The lights of the houses formed a long double line, like a dangling Christmas decoration, stretching out until they touched each other in the distance.

What was I doing there? I couldn't say. I should have gone back to my apartment at Suzuki-san's; I was tired and hungry enough. And yet – right then, I felt going back would be an admission of defeat, an acceptance that life was never going to change. Did I _want_ change? I couldn't think about such big questions. I was frightened. But I didn't know whether I was more frightened of going on or of turning back. I wanted Ryouko at my side to guide me. Right then, I wanted that more than anything else. She would have good advice. She would listen to my troubles, even if I barely knew how to articulate them. She would even know how to make amends with Morimura.

I set off down the road. There was no difficulty about finding my way; as soon as I got off the main road, the Tower would be visible above the tops of the houses, an unmistakable landmark. A new force was guiding my steps now. I felt confident. I had made a decision by myself; I was taking control of my own life. And I had never known until that moment how good that feels.

A few minutes later, I arrived at the entrance to the floodlit street. At least, it felt like only a few minutes later, perhaps because this time I was walking with a destination in mind. At once, I felt the change in the air I had come to associate with that place: it became warmer, richer, full of threads of tantalising smell that drew me in all directions at once like a tangled puppet. I heard the sounds of chattering and laughter coming from somewhere inside the maze – perhaps even from the Tower that stood above its centre like a lighthouse.

All my worries and fears were left behind me now. I hurried on down the street.

Almost at once, the sensation changed. Heat was all around me. I needed to drink. I stopped and looked around. There were cafés everywhere, of course; but they all seemed to be filled with teenagers huddling around the tables and laughing together, crackling with so much energy that I felt I should be in danger of catching fire if I got too close.

And I was weary. I hadn't noticed until then, but the day's work, followed by walking without rest, must have taken its toll on me. I felt an overpowering urge to find somewhere to sit down. But there was only the odd empty seat here and there, right in amongst the crowds; and if I sat there I would feel out of place, an outsider who had drifted in. Even now, just standing quietly in the middle of the street, I could sense the heads turning as they noticed me; I could feel the stares like lasers pricking my skin. I wandered on.

The Tower loomed ever larger as I drew closer to it, and somehow that gave me a feeling of security. This was the centre of things; if I got that far, I would be an outsider no longer. But it was hard to find a way through the ever-shifting throng of young people, flowing like mingling rivers down from the side streets that radiated outwards from the central plaza where the Tower stood.

I writhed and twisted, trying as best I could to dodge my way through the crowd; but every time I got out of one person's way, I would bump right into someone else. I bowed and apologised, again and again, but they never took any notice; they were caught up in their own world and their own conversation.

Then, as the rivers parted for a moment and rejoined, I caught a glimpse of a blue-black sheen, and I knew at once that it was Ryouko. I ran towards, crying out, "Ryouko-chan!"

And there she was, right in front of me. "Mikuru-chan! What are you doing here?"

It was just like the dream, and I knew exactly what to say. "I just wanted to see you, Ryouko-chan."

She was with a group of friends, and as she looked around, their conversation cut short. They all turned to watch us, with expressions ranging from curiosity to barely concealed amusement. I didn't see whether Noriko and Hanako were there. I didn't want to know.

"Well, here I am!" said Ryouko. "So, you've seen me."

A couple of her friends laughed.

"Um... yes, I suppose I have..."

"And?" Ryouko grinned. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I guess." I didn't know what to say. I hadn't planned this part of the conversation.

Ryouko sighed. "Come on, let's sit down, you'll feel more comfortable that way." And she took my hand and led me towards a café. In seemingly no time, four tables had been pushed together to form one big one, and we were all sitting round it – and I _think_ a young couple got up to make way for us, though I was so dazed that I was barely taking anything in by that point.

Ryouko accepted a milkshake from the ninja waitress, and rang her spoon against the rim of the glass. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend Asahina Mikuru-chan. She's a bit shy and she doesn't have many friends, so please be nice to her."

I cringed. That only made things worse; they were looking at me like I was some kind of tourist attraction.

"I'm not surprised, considering how she dresses," said one girl. She wore a dress made of strips of red and yellow fabric that floated across each other, as if suggesting that the right sequence of movements might expose what lay underneath. But it was hard to keep looking; her violet hair was tied up in swirling ribbons with clips that caught the light of the streets and focused it into tiny points like shining diamonds.

She gave me a broad grin, like a gourmand being presented with a lavish meal. "Hasn't Ryouko taken you out shopping yet?"

"I haven't had the chance; we only met last weekend," Ryouko said hastily.

"Ah, well, you should go with Ryouko as soon as you can, then. She'll know exactly what to get for you. The Tower kids won't be happy if they see you looking like that."

"Tower kids?" I said weakly. I looked up at the Tower: now that we were seated, suddenly it seemed to have receded until it was impossibly far away again. The sky had darkened around it, and the points of light that curled around its surface were like wisps of smoke ascending to heaven.

"You don't know them yet?" The girl laughed. "See, the Tower's where all the cool kids want to get into. A paradise of food and drink and games, with nothing to do all day except sit around and have fun!"

"And... how do you get in?" I couldn't help asking.

"Watch out, Ryouko-chan!" said another girl. "You've picked up a real live wire this time!"

"I have indeed," said Ryouko. She sighed. "Mikuru-chan, there's a long series of trials you have to work through before you can earn a Tower pass. Even I only have a visitor's pass..." She slipped something from her hand onto the table: a small diamond-shaped object that shone with a golden gleam.

I caught my breath. "Do you think... that I could earn one?"

Ryouko, who had been fiddling with the object, stopped and stared at me. "You're serious, aren't you?"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to watch how the others responded. I just knew that in that moment, I _wanted_ one of those things. It would show that I belonged. I nodded.

Ryouko whistled. "Well now, there's ambition. Don't be ashamed about it, Mikuru-chan. It's cool that you know what you want and have the courage to strive for it."

"But..." I worked up the courage to at least look up and glance around. The others had all put down their drinks and were silently watching. But there was a change – a shade of admiration mixed with their astonishment.

"I tell you what," Ryouko said after a while. "Tomorrow's Saturday. I'll call for you at the shopping strip – you tell me what time – and we'll go out and get you some decent clothes. Tomomi-chan, want to come?"

"Sure!" said the girl with the red and yellow dress. "Sounds like great fun!"

"Um... thank you, Tomomi-san," I faltered.

"Hey, now! If you're going to be one of us, then you call me Tomomi-chan, and I'll call you Mikuru-chan."

"All right..."

"So that's settled," said Ryouko. "What time shall we fetch you?"

"One o'clock would be good."

"Excellent!" She beamed. "Oh, don't look so timid, Mikuru-chan. As I said, I find you intriguing, and I'm really looking forward to seeeing how this turns out."

She gulped down the rest of her drink, and then sat back in her seat with a sigh. "I suppose I should be taking you back now."

"There's no need..."

"No, you're our guest tonight, so I consider it my duty." She rose and bowed to her friends. "I won't be long. Mikuru-chan's place isn't far."

* * *

The main road seemed strangely silent after being surrounded by so much noise, and I felt I had to say something.

"Ryouko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Um... you remember that girl, the last time we met?"

"Who? Oh, the weird girl in the duffel coat?"

"That's right," I said. "Who is she?"

Ryouko chuckled. "No idea. I wouldn't worry about her, if I were you. I doubt we'll be seeing her again."

"She's not... from the Tower?"

"Her? Whatever gave you that idea?" Ryouko gave me a playful nudge. "Tower kids look cooler than that, believe me. No, she's just one of these people you see hanging around, trying to mingle because they'll never fit in any other way."

"You don't think..." I looked away.

"What?"

"Well... you don't think _I'm_ like that?"

Ryouko sighed and shook her head. "Why do you say such things about yourself, Mikuru-chan? You're just a bit shy, and that's only natural. This is all a new world to you. But don't worry. Once you get used to us, you'll fit in just fine."

"You... you're sure of that?"

"Absolutely sure. Well, see you tomorrow!"

And she waved goodbye and turned away, humming as she strolled back down the road with her arms swinging at her sides.


	3. Act I Chapter 3

**(o)**

**Six Characters in Search of Suzumiya Haruhi – Act One**

**3  
**

"I see you're back to your usual self again," said Morimura.

"Uh-huh." I beamed at him before taking my sign and strolling away to the shop entrance. There was a faint musical sound in the air. I wondered what it was, and then realised that I had unconsciously been humming the same tune I had picked up from Ryouko the night before. Well, it was certainly catchy.

Throughout the morning, at odd intervals I caught myself humming again, and had to stop and remind myself that I was at work. Fortunately, the customers never seemed to mind; I got a few surprised looks, but mostly they just greeted me with their usual friendly smiles.

At the end of the day, Morimura grinned at me as he gave me my pay. "Take care of yourself, won't you, Mikuru-chan?" he said. "I want to keep seeing your smile."

"You will," I said. "I promise."

Ryouko and her friend Tomomi were outside the shop, waiting for me. I must admit, I was relieved that no-one else was joining us; with someone as popular as Ryouko, I felt you could never be quite sure. I bowed to them both, and smiled, keeping my eyes on Tomomi; I couldn't help remembering how Ryouko's other friends had laughed at me. But Tomomi seemed content and carefree; and when Ryouko greeted me with a beaming smile, my worries faded like sakura petals in the wind.

This time, although we started down the main road that led towards the Tower, we turned left long before we came near it. A long road stretched out ahead of us, the buildings around it rising higher and higher as it receded towards the city centre in the distance. Above us, the top floors were painted in bright reds and blues with names I had never heard of, strange words that might have come from a magical incantation. Down below, all along the road were shop fronts, so many of them, and each one stretched out so far that it was hard to take it all in. Suddenly I understood why our little shopping strip was having so much difficulty attracting customers.

"Come on!" Ryouko called out. She was almost skipping ahead, she seemed so eager.

I tried to keep up with her. But I felt like my heart was being wrenched away, dragged back towards the shop windows with their bewildering array of colours, a rainbow of hats and dresses and notebooks and watch-straps. The sounds of the street faded away as I stood there, mesmerised.

And then Ryouko's voice beside me brought me back.

"Don't worry. We're going somewhere that's even more exciting."

"Really?"

"Trust me."

I followed in silence, still half in a trance. And then, suddenly appearing in between two rather dull shops full of cameras and music players, I caught sight of a display of dolls, elegant and amazingly lifelike down to the ribbons in their hair, the folds in their dresses and the markings on their swords. I gasped in awe and threw myself at the window, crouching so I could gaze into their tiny, beautiful eyes.

Ryouko tapped me on the shoulder. "Come on."

"But... they're so beautiful..."

"Liking dolls at your age isn't cool, Mikuru-chan."

I couldn't look round. "Does that matter? I don't feel very cool..."

"You'll learn," she said. "That's what we're here for – right, Tomomi?"

"Right!" cried the other girl. "Your own mother won't know you after we've given you a makeover!"

"I don't have a mother..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tomomi said casually. "Who do you live with, then?"

"With Suzuki-san at the stationery shop."

"Suzuki-san? Is that your grandfather or something?"

"Um... I don't think he is..."

Tomomi and Ryouko shared a baffled glance. Fortunately, Ryouko seemed to decide it was high time I was spared from Tomomi's barrage of questions.

"Now, where shall we go first?" she said to herself. "The first thing is to get you some decent clothes..."

"Let's take her to Oomaru," said Tomomi.

"Of course!" Ryouko clapped her hands with delight.

"Oomaru?" I said. "Where's that?"

Ryouko laughed. "Oh, just you wait and see!"

* * *

We came to a bridge over a little canal. I stopped, and leant over the parapet for a while, staring at the water as it made its way in slow ripples, going west toward the sea. It was an eerie reminder of just how small my world was: we had not been walking for half an hour, and already we were further from home than I had ever been in my life.

Ryouko stopped and waited beside me. She was patient, but I knew she wanted us to keep moving. And yet, I hesitated. Somehow, I felt as if stepping over the bridge would be an irrevocable step into a world that was not mine, in which I would be an alien. And I just couldn't be sure whether this was really what I wanted.

"Come on, you guys!" Tomomi called after us.

And just like that, I felt my feet hurrying onward, and the bridge was behind us.

I could tell that we were nearing our destination: the crowds of shoppers grew thick around us, and Ryouko and Tomomi seemed about to break into a run as their excitement welled up. At the next junction, they slid to a halt, and Ryouko grabbed me and turned me towards the west. "Isn't it gorgeous?" she said.

I was looking down a vast street – compared to this, the Iwaigawa Shopping Strip may as well have been a small village store. The street was crammed – mostly with young people, scurrying up and down and bouncing each other like pachinko bumpers with bunches of bags that sprouted from their hips and shoulders. To either side of the street were the shop-fronts, enormous walls of glass, their displays so vibrant with colour that it hurt to look at them. And in between the shops, stairways ran up to yet more shops, drawing the eye in all directions until I was so absorbed that I forgot I was still standing on the street, watching from a distance. It was as if the whole city had transformed around me.

And then I felt Ryouko's touch on my hand, and she was dragging me into the miasma, genially calling out "Sumimasen!" to the startled shoppers as we passed, in a way that clearly meant, "Don't mind my clumsy friend – she's new here, so please be nice to her!"

Then we came to an intersection. Stretched around the corner to our left was a gleaming golden shop, light beaming out of rows of narrow windows like the ranks of a gigantic pipe organ. Above the entrance was the name "Oomaru". Ryouko drew a deep breath as she took in the sight; and then we were running forward. The doorman bowed to us, and the doors opened with a slow and ominous creak.

"Just feel this!" Ryouko cried, pushing a swath of electric blue fabric into my face. I felt it. It was smooth and sensuous, like running your fingers over a particularly fine peach as you prepare to savour it.

"How much...," I stammered. I was going to ask, how much should I be paying just to be allowed to _touch_ this; but I couldn't get any more out. It would have sounded silly.

"And this!" Ryouko was already out of sight, her voice sinking into a sea of fabric. "Feel it! _Smell_ it! Over here, Mikuru-chan!"

I did my best to follow. I even tried to look round for Tomomi, thinking she might be slightly more cool-headed than Ryouko, or at least than this version of Ryouko. But there was no sign of her.

When I finally caught up with Ryouko, she was so deep inside the store that I could no longer see the windows. She stood with a belt in her hands, a black leather belt with silver rings around the buckle-holes.

"Are you going to buy that, Ryouko-chan?"

"I mustn't," she said. "But if I just hold it a while, so that some of my love flows into it, then it's a little bit mine, isn't it?"

I tried to think of a response; fortunately, I was saved by Tomomi's reappearance. She glided towards us, with red ribbons flowing all around her. They were attached to some sort of bodice made of sun-coloured bands, wrapped around each other like the bandages of an Egyptian mummy. Below this was a green and yellow skirt, ripped apart to leave one leg showing, its lower edge jagged like a child's drawing of a flower.

"Impressive," said Ryouko. "You bought that just now?"

"Yeah. I've had my eye on it for a long time."

"It's very cool. But don't forget that we're here for Mikuru-chan."

"Oh yeah."

Ryouko stood, holding the belt, for a long while.

"We're here for Mikuru-chan," she said again. And she put the belt back on its hook, and drifted away with a dazed look in her eyes.

"They have some nice tops on the second floor, Mikuru-chan," said Tomomi. "I think that might be more your thing..."

"Um... are they expensive?"

"That doesn't matter," Ryouko said quickly. "This is our treat."

"But... but I can't let you..."

Ryouko sighed. "Listen. It's not uncool to accept whatever help you can get in life. That's how most of us got to where we are. The ones who try to go it alone are the ones who don't make it."

I said nothing.

We came to the top of the escalator, and I looked around. There was so much to see that I had no idea how Tomomi could make sense of it all, could even know where to begin looking.

"Over here," said Tomomi. She leafed through a clothing rack, and pulled out a black-and-white maid costume. "Ryouko-chan, don't you think this would suit our Mikuru?"

"Perhaps a bit _too_ well," said Ryouko.

I just stared into the distance. I couldn't bear to look at that thing or think about wearing it. But I didn't feel I could say anything, when they were being so kind – they had even insisted on paying for me.

Tomomi was unfazed. "Well, how about _this_, then?" She drew out a shrine maiden's outfit, white shirt and red trousers.

"Nice one." Ryouko looked from the costume to me, and from me back to the costume again. "Nah, Mikuru doesn't really give me that spiritual vibe, if you know what I mean."

Tomomi looked disappointed, but she nodded and bent down to have another look along the rail. "Well, how about _this_, then?"

_This_ turned out to be a pink-and-white frilly apron, with a padded front to emphasise the wearer's breasts. I squirmed.

"Perfect!" cried Ryouko. "The ideal blend of strong and sexy – combat waitress Mikuru-chan!" Her voice plummeted like a solemn gong. "_Buy it._"

"But..."

Tomomi never heard me. She was already miles away.

"Now, what else?" said Ryouko, glancing around. "We'll have to get you some new shoes. And then there's make-up, jewellery..."

"Ryouko-chan!"

She looked back at me. "Yes?"

"I... I can't let you do all this!"

"Why not?" She looked bewildered. "Don't you understand, Mikuru-chan? I love shopping, but even I get tired of it when I'm only buying things for myself. Can't you see that sometimes, I have the urge to do something for someone else... someone who'd really _appreciate_ it?"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't deny that I really did appreciate her kindness. At the same time, I was horribly conscious that if I'd had the amount of money she was preparing to spend on me, I certainly wouldn't have chosen to spend it on clothes. What _would_ I have liked to buy? I had no idea. I didn't know what I wanted. And, listening to Ryouko expound her love of clothes, I realised for the first time that not to know what one wants is not to know who one truly is.

"Hey, you look sad," said Ryouko. "How about a chocolate parfait before we go to the next shop?"

And how could I refuse an offer like that?

* * *

The next Saturday was the day chosen for my formal induction into Ryouko's group of friends – I wasn't sure whether to call it a gang or a club. I would have loved to ask Ryouko for more details, in the hope that it would make me less nervous; but I hadn't seen her since our shopping expedition. However, she had promised to call for me as soon as I finished work on Saturday; and somehow, I knew she would be there. Sure enough, no sooner had my shift finished and I had gone to collect my pay than she was there, smiling in the doorway, waiting patiently.

As we went back together to my apartment, I kept glancing nervously at the bag she was carrying; I knew what had to be in it. One or twice, Ryouko caught me doing this, and grinned.

"Would you like some tea?" I said when we reached my room.

But Ryouko wasn't to be put off her purpose. She knelt down gracefully, and got out the combat waitress outfit. I stared at it for a while in silence.

"Is something wrong?" said Ryouko.

"No... it's just... well, I don't know if it really suits me, if you know what I mean..."

"I know that feeling," said Ryouko. "It's often like that when you get something new. But I promise you, you'll soon get used to it."

"But... why do I have to? Can't I just..." I trailed off as I saw the disappointed look in Ryouko's eyes.

"Mikuru-chan, how many times have I told you? You have to be _cool_."

I sighed, and reached across to take the waitress costume. I held it up to the light, and looked it over once more. "Ryouko-chan," I said, "this just doesn't look cool to me..."

"It's all in the way you wear it," Ryouko said firmly.

"Well, in that case, couldn't I wear my bunny girl outfit in the same way?"

Ryouko shook her head. "You've been wearing it for work all day. You'd have to change into a different mindset to wear it for the evening, and that's much more difficult than just changing clothes. I'm not saying work clothes can't be cool, Mikuru-chan, but it takes a lot of effort."

"All right," I said uneasily. I didn't understand what Ryouko was saying, but one thing was abundantly clear, and that was that I had no real choice. Perhaps her world would always be beyond my comprehension.

So I closed my eyes and allowed her to dress me, which she did with much talk about straps and buckles that vanished from my memory as soon as it went in. Finally, she was finished, and stepped back to take a good look at me. I could do nothing but stand still and wait for the verdict.

"_Perfect!_" she said at last.

"You... you really think so?"

"I do. It's astounding. You're really going to wow the crowds, Mikuru-chan!"

"Well, if you say so," I said. "Um... let's go, then."

"Don't you want to have a look in the mirror?"

I shook my head firmly. I knew that if I did, I just wouldn't have the courage to set foot through the door.

Ryouko seemed disappointed, but she still took my arm and gave me one of those warm smiles of hers that made me feel sure things were going to be all right.

"Let's go, then," she said.

* * *

We went once more down the main road, but again we did not take the turning that led towards the Tower. Instead, we continued past the railway station, until we reached an intersection with another road that ran steeply downhill to the right. Just before the slope fell away, there was the gate of a temple, an arch of dark brown wood carved in byzantine curves. To my astonishment, Ryouko went straight through this gate and up the stairs beyond.

"Ryouko-chan?" I said. "Is this temple..."

"This is our meeting-place. Come on inside!"

I had misgivings about entering such a sacred space, especially in my waitress costume; but Ryouko's words were a clear invitation. I took off my shoes and followed her inside.

We came into a wide square hall; a raised platform stood in the centre, and a brazier of red gold stood on it and provided the room with a mellow light. Around the platform, kneeling in the shadows, were a hundred boys and girls – though I noticed there were no adults. All of them were clothed in garments of fantastic colours, some in ceremonial robes, others in casual clothes or even fancy costumes. It was a most bewildering sight.

Ryouko found us a space in the middle of the crowd, and we waited, like the rest of the room, in silence.

After no more than a minute, a door at the back of the room opened, and two girls came in. Everyone bowed their heads, and I quickly did the same. Of the two girls, the one in front wore a smart cream shirt and brown trousers that went well with her gold-coloured hair. She was not stunningly beautiful, not in the same way Ryouko was; but her pale face was lit up by a childlike smile that gave her a most pleasant aura. The other girl was dressed in a school uniform; she had green hair, and carried a sheaf of official-looking papers.

"Thank you," the first girl said to the room in general. She had a lovely melodious voice.

All around me, I sensed that the others were lifting themselves up from their obeisance. I did the same.

The girl clapped her hands.

"This meeting of the Senshi of Style Brigade will now begin!"


End file.
